I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training devices and, more particularly, to a basketball training device.
II. Description of Related Art
In the sport of basketball, proper dribbling is imperative to master the game. In order to dribble properly, a skilled basketball player must be able to both dribble low to avoid defensive arms of the opposing team as well as a power dribble to dribble over the arms of a defensive player. Furthermore, in order to develop proper ball control skills it is necessary for the player to practice dribbling at multiple heights and multiple angles and also to develop the proper footwork.
To date, there have been no previously known basketball training devices for teaching proper dribbling skills in various different defensive situations. As such, it is difficult and time consuming for players for develop the proper dribbling skills.